Light of silver and green
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Draco and Hermione get married.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Light of silver and green**

 **It's a dark Saturday-night at the old Malfoy Manor and Draco Malfoy enters the large dining room.**

He's wearing a dark-green tuxedo, silver colored tie and shirt and a black leather overcoat.

A woman the same age as Draco, enter through the door on the opposite side of the room.

She is wearing a dark-green satin gown, black leather bra and panties, silver colored shoes and her hair is up in a bun and she has blood-red lipstick on.

It's Hermione Granger.

This night they are getting married.

Lucius Malfoy who usually don't smile much, actually smile now, happy that his son has found a woman.

"Who thought our son would end up with Miss Granger, a Muggle-born, of all the young ladies out there?" says Lucius to Narcissa, his own wife.

"Didn't you tell him that you respect that he love a woman of none pure blood...?" says Narcissa.

"I do both accept and respect it. What I meant is that I simply never would have dreamed that Draco would fall for Hermione Granger when there were so many other more obvious girls around." says Lucius.

"Of course, but I think Hermione will be a good wife for my boy. Does he wish to marry a Muggle-born girl, I don't think there's a better one than her. She is smart and a skilled witch." says Narcissa.

Draco and Hermione walk up to the small table in the middle of the room.

Severus Snape walk up to the table as well and says in his typical strict serious tone "We have gathered for the wedding-ritual of Sir Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. In sacred union, these two young shall be joined. May the gods have mercy on their souls."

"Thank you, Professor." says Draco in a mature calm tone.

"My dear son Draco, I hereby bestow uopn you the status of an adult man according to the ancient ways." says Lucius as he hands over an ebony box to Draco.

Draco opens the box. Inside are 2 golden rings, one for Draco and one for Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger, with this ring I forever bond your heart to my heart and let it also be a clear sign of my true eternal love for you." says Draco as he slowly put the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy...with this ring I bond myself to you forever. Let it also be a true sign of my deep and magnificent love for you." says Hermione as she place the ring on Draco's finger.

"See now these two joined in marriage. A union that shall never be broken. One man, one woman. One spirit." says Snape. "Behold now, Draco and Hermione Malfoy."

Draco gently wrap his strong right arm around Hermione's slim firm waist, pull her close and gives her a sexy erotic kiss.

"Mione my love, you're so damn sexy." whisper Draco into his wife's left ear.

"So are you, Draco my man." whisper Hermione back with a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

"Congratulations, son." says Narcissa to Draco.

"Thank you, mother." says Draco.

"Hermione, take good care of your man." says Lucius.

"I will, sir." says Hermione.

"Please, call me Lucius." says Lucius.

"Okay...uh, Lucius, thanks, I'm glad you decided to let us have the wedding here at your home." says Hermione.

"It's an honor to see my son get married here in my family's manor." says Lucius. "Also you didn't want to do this at the Ministry."

"True. Draco and I both felt that a huge ritual at the Ministry would be too much." says Hermione.

"Yes, cause there are some people who'd not accept Hermione and I together so to avoid that, we went for a smaller event here at the manor. Less problems that way." says Draco.

12 minutes later.

"Congratulations, Hermione." says Harry Potter in a mature calm tone as he walk up to Hermione and gives her a wedding-present.

"Thank you, Harry." says Hermione as she open the present. It is a silver necklace.

"I'm glad you invited me." says Harry.

"Well of course, you're my best friend." says Hermione. "Ron was welcome too, but I haven't seen him. Where is he?"

"Last time I saw him, about 6 hours ago, he was sitting by the bar at the Hog's Head, all drunk and angry." says Harry.

"Not much of a surprise really." says Hermione.

"Yeah, he's unable to get over his crush on you." says Harry. "Last weekend I was trying to get him out to a place where there's usually a lot of women, but he stayed home in sweatpants and t-shirt, reading old magazines and drinking cheap ale."

"The man's a lost case." says Hermione.

"I guess he is." says Harry.

"How's things in your love life, Harry?" says Hermione.

"Never better. I'm gonna ask Ginny to marry me." says Harry.

"Good. I know that she'll say yes, cause she love you very much." says Hermione.

"Yeah, I know." says Harry.

"Mr Potter." says Draco as he walk up next to Hermione.

"Draco." says Harry.

"So your friend Ronald didn't dare to show himself here tonight, Mr Potter?" says Draco in a mature calm tone.

"He's probably in a bar somewhere trying to drink the pain away." says Harry.

"Alcohol and sadness has never been a good path to walk." says Hermione.

"I know." says Draco.

"See you later, Harry." says Hermione as she and Draco walk away.

20 minutes later.

"Professor Snape, thanks for being ritual-administrator for Draco's and my wedding." says Hermione.

"It was Lucius who requested it." says Snape. "Had someone told 7 years ago that you and Draco would get married tonight, I would not have believed it, but I can see now that you and him are truly in love."

"I wish Dumbledore would have been alive to see this." says Hermione.

"So do I, Miss Granger..." says Snape.

"He was a wise and powerful man. In my opinion, the finest wizard of his time." says Hermione.

An hour later.

"I'm so happy to be your wife." says Hermione.

"I feel that it's an honor for me to have you as my wife, Mione. You're amazing." says Draco.

"Awwww, thank you!" says Hermione with a sweet smile. "I think you are totally amazing as well, my handsome sexy powerful man."

 **The End.**


End file.
